


Ухаживания Адели

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон очень озадачен появлением в квартире загадочных камней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ухаживания Адели

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adelie Affections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206190) by [Khansfringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khansfringe/pseuds/Khansfringe). 



> Фанфик переведён для Фандомной Битвы 2015  
> Беты: Джиалгри и priest_sat

Всё началось с плоского, отполированного рекой камня, который с лёгкостью поместился у него на ладони.

Джон нашёл его на столе рядом со своим креслом. Он погладил камень пальцами и держал в руке, пока тот не стал тёплым, как кожа.

Джон не задавался вопросом, откуда взялся камень, потому что такие маленькие предметы часто и неожиданно обнаруживались в квартире. Джон вспомнил, как однажды нашёл карманные часы в душевой, не говоря уже о различных частях и фрагментах тел, разбросанных по всему дому. Какими бы «плотно запечатанными» ни были ёмкости, где они хранились, Джону это никогда не нравилось.

Тем не менее, галька и камешки начали озадачивать Джона. Он нашёл ещё несколько маленьких камней в квартире, но потом, помимо серых и голубых, стали появляться другие.

Однажды Джон обнаружил в шкафу рядом со своей кружкой отшлифованный красный камень. На работе он спросил о нём коллегу, интересующегося геологией, и тот распознал в камне яшму. Джон просто добавил её к своей маленькой коллекции, расположенной на комоде. 

Джон хотел расспросить Шерлока, но всегда находились какие-то другие дела, и он забывал это сделать. Камни появлялись не так уж и часто, чтобы о них помнить.

Шли недели: в его левом ботинке, оставленном в гостиной, обнаружился сугилит. Ляпис-лазурь лежала в душевой рядом с шампунем. Малахит — на камине рядом с черепом. Жёлтая бирюза, обсидиан, русский нефрит.

Дошло до того, что коллега Джона поинтересовался, не обзавёлся ли он новым хобби, но Джон покачал головой и сказал, что просто подобрал их на прогулке.

После этого камни стали появляться в самых заметных местах: один Джон обнаружил в кармане куртки (отшлифованный флюорит). Конечно же, он понимал, что они от Шерлока. Возможно ли, что это был какой-то эксперимент? Может, он ждал, когда Джон спросит о них, и тогда сказал бы, насколько важно для расследований уметь различать типы камней.

Через пять месяцев Джон решил, что не хочет спрашивать Шерлока, и даже стал гадать, где и когда отыщется следующий камень.

Вот только после этого они перестали появляться. Однажды, когда он приводил в порядок квартиру, Шерлок ушёл в Бартс по делам, и Джон принялся искать камень. Последний был несколько недель назад. Интересно, почему Шерлок прекратил эту игру с камнями, что изменилось?

В процессе поисков Джон случайно уронил стопку книг со стола. Выругавшись, он поднял их. Книги были на разные темы. Шерлок, без сомнения, искал в них подходящую информацию, чтобы запрятать её в свои чертоги разума и выудить оттуда в случае необходимости.

Джон взял одну из книг и вдруг разглядел страницу с загнутым уголком. Книга была об антарктических животных, а загнутая страница — о пингвинах Адели. Нахмурившись, Джон пробежал глазами страницу и вдруг кое-что заметил:

«Самцы дарят маленькие камешки во время ухаживания».

Глаза Джона расширились. Нет… не может быть. Или может?

Он осторожно положил книги на место, поднялся в свою спальню, бросил взгляд на коллекцию камней на комоде и, задумавшись, сел на кровать.

* * *

  
Шерлок вернулся домой поздно вечером и, когда он поднялся по лестнице, Джон сидел в своём кресле и читал книгу. Шерлок пробормотал что-то про расследование, повесил на крючок пальто и шарф и отправился к себе в комнату.

Там Шерлок переоделся, натянув пижамные штаны и футболку, на которой были дырочки от попавших на неё брызг кислоты.

Потом Шерлок неуклюже плюхнулся на кровать, лёг на живот, сунул руку под подушку и положил на неё голову. Он удивлённо заморгал, почувствовав что-то твёрдое и гладкое.

Шерлок сел, вытащил руку из-под подушки и увидел в своей ладони гладкий блестящий камень — он был полупрозрачным и переливался синими и зелёными цветами.

— Мексиканский огненный опал, — тихо сказал Шерлок, нахмурив лоб.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что в дверях его комнаты стоит Джон, сложив руки на животе и слегка улыбаясь. 

Длинные пальцы Шерлока сомкнулись вокруг опала, и уголки рта поползли вверх, копируя улыбку его блоггера.   
  


  
  



End file.
